love found on the internet
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: deidara is a normal teen who goes to suna high.sasori is the new student and has a record they meet at a chat room and sasori and deidara both do the unthinkable.yaoi sasodei


Heh heh well here goes im so sorry I know I suck leave flames if you you basterds who read this and don't review screw is a AU type story kinda I found on the internet was edited by poorlittlesasori all he does is edit though hes been busy…You can still probaly get a hold of him never again cause he forgot his pass so hes gonna make a new account I'll keep you all updated on that Itachi's hate is being don't !:song fic yaoi and uhhhh ummmm chat rooms!!!writing in bold thoughts in slant and lyrics is normal so is charcters I made up are in with has three songs or more for this huh?oh and sorry if everyone is ooc…oh and notes on paper and crap like that is underlined

Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to

Deidara sighed and sat on his bed."damn hidan."he sighed and took out his phone."hello?"a shallow voice answerd on the other end. "konami?"deidara asked."oh hey deidara!"konami brightned up."do you have the homework?"deidara was a little scared that konami might not have her homework."I do deidara."deidara let a sigh of relief out.

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you

(timeskip)

deidara finished his homework."gotta get to the chat soon."he said starring at his walked over to his computer and switched it fastly went to 'ulitimentconection' and loged on.

**Birdygoboom:anyone here?**

**Venomous:yes**

**Goodboy:tobis here!!!!**

Deidara smiled 1 of his friends was he didn't know the other….

**Paperflower:im here too**

**Birdygoboom:oh wow tobi and konan ur early.**

**Goodboy:yepers!!!!**

**Venomous:tobi…**

I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

Deidara was ready to pounce and ask who venomous was but decided not to for he/she could be one of the many bullies at his school.

**Plantman:here.**

**Godboy:hi zetsu!!!!**

**Birdygoboom:now konami needs to get here.**

**Koko:im here**

**Venomous:Hi konami**

**Paperflower:wazup koko?**

**Plantman:dudes the meeting**

**Koko:im good konan**

Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Deidara smiled to himself_ tomorrows Monday…. _He thought.

**Plantman:THE MEETING!!!!**

**Birdygoboom:we get it.**

**Koko:deidara PM me plz.**

Deidara clicked koko's name and PMed her

**Birdygoboom:konami?**

**Koko:deidara we're getting a new student tomorrow!**

**Birdygoboom:that's great.**

**Koko:^__^**

**Birdygoboom:whos venomous?**

Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

And I know how I feel about you now  
Yea I know how I feel about you now

**Koko:….deidara I don't think u want to know try to talk to him and then I'll tell u.**

**Birdygoboom:im gonna PM him**

Deidara clicked venomous and PMed her/him

**Birdygoboom:a/g/l**

**Venomous:not telling Male tokyo japan**

Deidara gasped they both lived in tokyo!

**Birdy:oh wow where both in tokyo!**

**Venomous:joy.**

**Birdygoboom:what school?**

**Venomous:suna high**

**Birdygoboom:omg!**

10:28 on the digital clock  
I know it's late but I just can't stop  
All this jumpin' around  
All this wastin' time  
It's getting to be a habit of mine

**venomous:what**

**birdygoboom:we go to the same school!!!**

**Venomous:…**

**Birdygoboom:whats ur name!?**

**Venomous:urs first**

**Birdygoboom:deidara**

**Venomous:sasori.**

You would think I didn't wanna get paid  
I'm not the type to procrastinate  
But a girl can't always be well behaved

Wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
So rock on  
With the headphones on

**Birdygoboom:sasori huh?i don't think I ever saw u.**

**Venomous:I just moved here.i start tommorrow.**

deidara smiled a bit _sasori…wow hope we have at least 1 class together._

**Venomous:ive gotta go bye **

**Birdygoboom:bye**

Deidara looked at the clock _might as well go to bed its 9:55 bus leaves at 6:04 _deidara walked over to his bed and cuddled up.

(the next day)

Got a lot of nothin' to do  
I'm not getting it done  
And I'm loving it too  
24 hours since I've been outside  
But it feels okay  
It feels alright

"Sasuke is being a__fucktard ..He is a fucking fucktard of fuckville"itachi said to deidara and konami."oh itachi's being a real hidan today isnt he?"konami coed and kissed itachi."either of you know sasori?"itachi turned to deidara "?"deidara looked at itachi "watda'ya mean?"

I could go to school another day  
Don't understand why I dance all day  
You know what they say about  
All work and no play

Wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
So rock on  
With the headphones on

Kanomi put her arm around itachi's waist."deidara….dont try to hard to be his friend he has a reputation."deidara watched kanomi and itachi leave.(XD im srry about sasori's nick)

(later)

sasori p.o.v.

"…"I starred at my shchduelae.

Sasori akasuna

Age:16

Grade:11

Princabal:tsunade 

Secretary:shizune

1st gym with Maito Guy room:gym

2nd with music tayuya room:E71

3rd english with jirayah room:A12

4th math with orochimaru room:R51

5th science with anko mitshrashi room:G1

6th reading with Kyoko Asuka room:X123

7th special teacher of choice room:room of choice

8th study hall with mary honeebee room:D16

With the headphones on  
Its like fireworks in my head  
Above the clouds  
I may never get to bed  
Can't turn back now  
Don't wanna come down

You would think I don't wanna get paid  
I'm not the type to procrastinate  
But a girl can't always be well behaved

I jumped when I felt something on my shoulder."ohhhh you must be sasori!"I darted around to see a blond behind me."how do you know my name?!"I asked."im deidara."I blushed a little remembering the kid I talked to yesterday.

(narrator p.o.v)

"eh heh heh…."

Later that day after school

**Birdygoboom:sasori-no-danna!!!**

**Venomous:what?**

Wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway

Wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
Rock on  
With the headphones on  
With the headphones on

With the headphones on

**Koko:your both here?deidara PMs now**

**Venomous:…**

Deidara sighed and joined kanomi in PMs

**Koko:deidara!**

**Birdygoboom:well sasori is nice and we have all classes together.**

**Koko:come by my house ,**

**Birdygoboom:sure be right there**

Deidara logged off and ran to his bike. _What does she want now?_ He asked himself.

(timeskip)

"look at these."kanomi handed a small stak of papers to deidara."sasori's records?"

(20 week timeskip after school is finished)

**birdygoboom:wow**

**plantman:ah duh deidara.**

**Venomous:ur not the smartest of people.**

**Paperflower:deidara u need to get over it**

**Venomous:whats done is done**

**Goodboy:sempai….**

**Birdygoboom:but danna!!!!**

**Venomous:get over it brat**

**Koko:deidara…**

**Weasel:be nice to deidara what if hes still not over it?!**

**Venomous:HES NOT OVER IT THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!!**

**Plantman:itachi sasori stop**

**Paperflower:all of u shut up!**

**Birdygoboom:yeah danna!**

**Venomous:what ever I was leaving any way!**

Deidara bit his lip "danna" he whispered.

**Birdygoboom:im gonna go stop him!**

**Paperflower:stop him?**

**Koko:deidara?**

Deidara clicked on his ipod and ran not caring what song it was.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All those feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you??  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
why do I love you??  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you I know  
Only when you stop to think about me do you know

I hate everything about you  
why do I love you??  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?

By the time the song ended deidara was at the front of sasori's house _oh please sasori don't tell me you did something wrong I still havent told you I love you._deidara dashed inside the house and ran as fast as he could to sasori's door was shut and blood was coming from below it."no!" deidara yelled.

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

deidara was surprised when he found the door locked."oh come on…"deidara burst the door down and ran to sasori "danna!"

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

(flashback)

"danna?"deidara asked."hmm?" sasori responded. "you ever wonder how you'll die?"the blond starred into sasori's purple eyes."no I know how im going to die."the red head responded simply. "how?"he asked. "suicide."deidara gasped.

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

"why?!"deidara was shocked by that."dei…"sasori just looked at deidara with sad eyes.

(end o flashback)

"I hate you!"deidara pounded his fst on the ground. "dei…"sasori whispered ran over to hug sasori covering his shirt in blood." leave."deidara noticed it was snowing outside."im s-sorry…."sasori gasped a couple of times trying to breath."no danna!"

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you

Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you

Deidara stood up."your not leaving me you basterd."deidara stormed out of the house and to the closest tallest buliding."be right there danna…."

Don't say anything about cheeseinese (arg I cant spell today!)reviews are apericated and flames will be used to burn sasori and deidara's bodys.


End file.
